


i'm yours

by supreme_leader_grimm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drama lmao, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game AU, M/M, Non Despair AU, Varying Genres, all sorts of shit u get it, basically just a bunch of ficlets lmao, domestic chillin, hatelove, ill give a warning for anything bad, its all oumota boys, lets get this bread, post killing game au, some are parts of full fanfics idk, some of the grammar is bad and theres typos bc theyre all written late at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_leader_grimm/pseuds/supreme_leader_grimm
Summary: like i said in the tags, basically just a few oumota ficlets!! itll update as i make moresome are apart of a larger fanfic im working on currently so keep an eye out for that too





	1. "i'm sorry"

_i'm sorry_ , ouma thinks. and he wishes he was brave enough to say it out loud. but instead he just stands, arms glued to his side as he watches the distant form of the astronaut walking away. he wishes he could say anything, but all he can do is stand, watch, and follow in silence.

and when he finally feels like he's going to puke, he catches up with the taller boy and musters a few words. it's the least he can do.

"you can go to training, if you want."

he wishes momota wouldn't.

"are you kidding?" the other boy hisses, not missing a beat as he hops up the stairs. "you saw her face. she's never talking to me again after that shit. i fucked up hard, kokichi."

ouma's silent as he hesitates to follow the astronaut into his room, but does so anyways. the walls feel like they're closing in, and momota's words replay over and over in his head. 

_he fucked up by being with me._

he doesn't realize it, but he's frozen still in front of the door now. hands clenched and eyes distant. momota's looking at him worriedly, but he doesn't even notice until he feels arms around his body.

"let's just go to bed, okay? sorry just... i'll deal with harumaki later," the taller boy mumbles, holding onto the leader gently. he picks him up bridal style, like always, and carries him over to the bed before placing him down and laying beside him.

instinctively now, ouma curls up against the larger body and nearly falls asleep then and there, but stays awake long enough to mumble a few words into the chest before him.

"i'm sorry you got involved with me."

"i don't regret it. don't apologize."

"i'm sorry about harukawa and saihara."

"i said don't worry about it," momota says a little more harshly, but his expression is soft as he pulls ouma's face out and holds his cheek in one hand. "let's just rest for now."

sighing, ouma snuggles up once more and feels himself drifting off. a voice whispers something crystal clear next to him. 

_"goodnight. i hate you."_


	2. "have you seen my jacket?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets go boys

"have you seen my jacket?"

ouma looked up from his position on the couch, hunched over his phone. his boyfriend was storming around the living room, picking up things and lazily putting them back down so hard that the leader was worried they'd break.

"hm?" was all he responded with.

"my jacket. the purple one? that i always wear?" momota hissed, stopping his search to glare down at the smaller boy. "you know what i'm talking about, dumbass. i can't find it."

"wowww, momo-chan is so stupid that he can't even find his favorite jacket!" ouma giggled, expression shifting to amusement.

"what did you do with it?"

"huh? why'd you assume i stole it? so mean..." he rubbed at his eye a bit before placing a finger to his chin. "buuuut, i think i threw it out!"

"no you didn't! where is it? you're such a brat," kaito sighed, though he was half cracking a smile. he walked over to the smaller boy and bent down like he was going to say something else, but instead swiped the other's phone and held it high.

"heeeey, give it back!"

"nope, not until you tell me where it is."

"i said! it's in the garbage, dummy!"

"liar," momota tsked, "but this'll be there soon." ouma was standing up now, trying his very hardest to reach the phone but failing horribly.

"fiine, i'll tell you," the leader sighed in defeat, crossing his arms and walking behind the astronaut. before kaito could turn around though, he was hit by the force of the other boy clambering onto his back. 

"hey, wait-!" momota shouted, but by then ouma had already snatched the phone from his hands and run off.

"nishishi, now i have my phone /and/ my beloved's jacket," the smaller boy taunted from across the room, pulling the aforementioned clothing item from a kitchen cabinet. "you'll have to catch me if you want it back!"

"you little shit," momota hissed, despite running after his boyfriend anyways.


	3. "are you awake?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets go gang

"are you awake?" 

kaito looked down at the near silent voice, the words hushed and tired coming from the boy nestled against him. he propped himself up a little, pulling the other out of his chest but keeping an arm draped over his small shoulders.

"is something wrong?" was the first thing momota asked. it was only on further inspection that he noticed ouma's glossy eyes in the dark, looking exhausted and upset. they stared at each other for a moment before ouma buried his face back into the astronaut.

"never mind actually, we can talk about it tomorrow," his voice was muffled once more.

kaito sighed, rolling a bit to force the other out again. 

"tell me what's wrong," he demanded this time, but still kept his voice soft. the smaller boy exhaled a sharp breath, hands messing with the loose fabric of momota's shirt.

"i'm scared."

"of what?" it was a dumb question to ask. the leader had the right to be scared of a lot of things. of the fact anyone could try and kill him, of the fact he was a target to begin with. of the fact he was alone, with his gang in some unknown condition. 

ouma shot him a tired glare, before rubbing one of his eyes with his palm. momota's hand shifted to hold the other's cheek, rubbing soft circles with his thumb and brushing some hair off his face.

"get your gross hands off me," the leader mumbled, despite falling into the touch and sighing softly.

"whatever. you love it."

the other only hummed in disagreement, head sinking further into the pillow beneath him. the taller boy's hand moved to stroke his hair now, feeling the smooth strands as he smiled at ouma's now relaxed figure. 

"you never answered my question," the astronaut finally pointed out, quietly. "what are you scared of?"

"losing you i guess," the other laughed, clearly tired out of his mind to say something like that. but momota was tired too, and leaned down to plant a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead.

"don't worry about that, i'm not going anywhere. not ever," kaito replied, pulling the leader in close again to go back to sleep. "goodnight kokichi."

"goodnight, my beloved."


	4. you're the worst

ouma wasn't particularly excited about walking up possibly the longest flight of stairs in existence, only to be rewarded with some boring space ship simulator. he followed momota regardless, feeling extremely winded when they eventually did reach the top.

"that was awful- i-," he exhaled sharply, back arched as he caught his breath. "why couldn't you just carry me?" the smaller boy whined, feeling a little better and simply choosing to cross his arms now.

"sorry! don't care! c'mon!" the astronaut's grin was a mile wide as he pulled ouma's arm and dragged him into the lab. _he's so excited_ , the leader sighed in his head, feeling blood flow return to his hand when the other let go of his vice grip.

momota was a silent for a moment, but ouma realized it was due to his gasp. the taller boy stared around in glee at everything- the model spaceship, the home planetarium reflecting off every wall, the cleanliness and accuracy of every little detail.

" _look_ at it, kokichi," kaito whispered, and ouma cracked a small smile at his awestruck face. he looked so incredibly dumb, surrounded by all this space nonsense. "this is the best thing in this school."

the leader immediately snapped out of his focus from before, panic splitting through him. he put on his usual entertained forced smile, finger to his chin. "huuuh? but aren't i momo-chan's favorite thing?"

the astronaut seemed to realize his own words, looking sheepish and walking over to the smaller boy. he picked him up bridal style in one fell swoop, something he'd done many times before, and leaned his face in close. harsh.

"i thought you knew by now how i felt about you," the astronaut smirked, leaning back and sitting in the pilot chair. he held ouma's head in his hands, pressing their foreheads together, and the supreme leader felt his heart skip a beat at the other's next words.

"you're the worst."

before momota could lean in for a kiss, ouma quickly moved first and pressed their lips together, smiling brightly. momota laughed into it. 

_you're the worst,_ ouma's mind repeated.

he could live with that.


End file.
